Fear Garden
by MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Rin's moved into a new house out in the country, with extra space outdoors, and decides to try her hand at gardening. Chaos and terror ensues for everyone around her. (I'm terrible at writing summaries, I'm sorry.)
1. Prologue

**Based off of the song "Fear Garden" by Chaa. Hope you enjoy and please R'n'R! **

Rin gazed out the back window at her lawn. Her new lawn. Len had just finished mowing it and it looked fabulous, if not a little empty. She planned to fix that soon, by adding some flower pots. That would really bring the whole place together.

Their new residence was a dinky little farmhouse, ten minutes from town, out in the countryside, surrounded by paddocks, cows and tractors. They had their own farmland, of course, but they decided not to work it, as it would get in the way of school. So they rented it out instead to the couple who lived on the next road over to help boost their own income.

They'd bought the property through their aunt, with the money they inherited from their recently deceased (and stupidly rich tycoon) parents. They convinced their aunt to let them live by themselves, citing that they were old enough to have some independence. Their aunt let them, though she did pay for the water and electricity (just until they've settled in enough to help pay for it themselves, she had said) and she promised to drop in once every few weeks or so with a few groceries, despite the fact that the twins bought most of them with their wages (Len was a stickler for saving, especially after purchasing a rust-coloured clapper that would take them both into town for school and what-not) as well as whatever was left over from their bulky inheritance. Rin was already dreading her visits. She was so old-fashioned and extremely nosy.

Finally, they were out of their aunts' house, and on their own. Freedom!

Len could watch porn as loud as he wanted and Rin could watch the goriest horror movies uninterrupted. They could amuse each other with dirty jokes and vulgar humour while eating frozen pizza and tater tots followed by the fancy cheesecake swirl ice cream their aunt never let them have. Then, when they started at their new high school, they would put on some nice-looking masks and join the masses.

Afterwards, the twins could take the masks off and indulge in some after-school activities. Len could bring a girl home and entertain her behind the door of his upstairs bedroom and Rin could settle downstairs with a good book, or another slasher movie, or do a bit of gardening. She already had an idea of what to put in it, and she couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Len Kagamine

New school, new people to meet, new friends to make, or, in Len's case, new girls to pick up. He'd already hit it off with a pretty bluenette named Miku, and they sat at a table together with all the other couples, gazing into each other's eyes and all that lovey-dovey crap.

Rin rolled her eyes at them, and so did one of the girls she was sitting with, who said her name was Neru.

"Puh-leeze," Neru said, scoffing as she turned her attention back to her flip phone. "Bet you it wouldn't last a week."

"Mmn." Rin nodded. "He goes through girls so fast." She forked another piece of rubbery, flavourless pasta and stuck it in her mouth.

A white-haired girl tucked her hands underneath her chin. "But you never know, it might last for a while..."

"Whatever, Haku! Forever the optimist!"

Haku looked a bit upset at that.

"Hello, girls!" Another girl with hot pink corkscrew pigtails swung by their table, munching on a loaf of bread. A whole loaf. Weirdo, thought Rin.

Haku looked up. "Oh, hello Teto."

"I see you're gossiping about Miku and Len, eh?" Teto asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Haku's convinced it might actually last." Neru said cruelly. Haku winced.

Teto's eyes widened. "Well, she could be right. Miku's real nice, after all."

Then the bell rang and Teto was off again.

It seemed as though Haku was actually right. Two weeks had now passed and Miku was still going home with them after school and staying for a few hours, sometimes even for dinner. Either that or she and Len were doing wildly kinky shit every afternoon that Rin could not distinguish from the usual moaning and screams she sometimes overheard due to how loud it was.

And when Rin headed towards Len's car on a freezing but sunny Friday afternoon, sure enough, Miku was already sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Helloooo," Miku cooed as Rin climbed into the back. Rin forced a smile and leaned back against the worn leather.

Len arrived then, puffing and red in the face. He slid into the driver seat and, after a kiss with Miku and a brief hello to Rin, fired the ignition and pulled out of the school's parking lot. That bothered Rin. Not only had her own twin brother barely glanced in her direction, but that fact that Miku was sitting in Len's car before he even arrived implied that he had given her a key. After two weeks. That was an enormous level of trust if Rin had ever seen one. There was really nothing stopping Miku from just driving away and claiming the car for herself.

But whatever. She wasn't going to be around long enough to be any real nuisance, if everything went according to plan.

Before they even left town Miku was itching to hit the dairy. Len, like the pushover that he was, obeyed. Rin held her tongue however; she could use a sugar hit herself.

As Rin selected a pick-and-mix and a chocolate bar, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as Miku rushed about, grabbing at bags of chips and lollies and chocolate, and Len flashed his wallet.

They walked back to the car carrying a couple bags each. Rin had to unlock the car because she was the only one with a free hand.

As soon as they got back home the two lovebirds races up the stairs, still carrying their bags, the plastic crinkling loudly with each step. No doubt there would soon be noisy eating, and not necessarily the eating of food.

Rin, on the other hand, had much more important things to do: organising the basement, the garden, everything.

Her feet clomped down the wooden stairs to the basement. Unlike most basements, this one wasn't cold and drab. It must have served as a bedroom or something at some point, as it had bright yellow-painted floral walls and polished wooden floorboards. A small window was in the corner, and grass and the back fence could be seen beyond. In the opposite corner was a large wardrobe, perfect for storage. At the foot of the stairs were two massive forest-green tarpaulins.

Rin set to work. She grabbed one tarpaulin and unfolded it, spreading it out across the floor. She unfolded the other one and, standing on a small stool, secured it to the wall using thumbtacks. The block full of knives sat on a table, the light winking off the metal blades. By the table legs were two flower pots and some potting mix. Also on hand were several packets of disposable cloth towels, bottles of bleach and floor cleaner, and an empty bucket for the water she will undoubtedly need.

After double-checking, she concluded that she had everything. Now all she had to do was wait.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Rin glanced at the time on her phone after pacing about for a couple of hours, and was delighted to see that it was close to dinner time. Good. They didn't have much to eat in the house at the moment, so the sooner that Miku would be out of the house and she could get down to business.

She lifted her head as she heard heavy footsteps from above.

"Rin?" Len called.

"What is it?"

After some shuffling, Len appeared at the bottom of the basement stairs. "I'm going to drop Miku off. Wanna come?"

"No." Rin said, frozen, hoping Len wouldn't notice her setup.

Len's eyes flickered around. "What are those for?" he asked, motioning toward the tarps.

"Oh, those?" Rin glanced behind her. "I was just going to take some pictures and I didn't want the wallpaper in them."

Len nodded. "Cool. What kind of pictures?"

Thinking on her feet, Rin decided to let some beans spill. "Horror-themed stuff. I've brought the knives down here and was thinking of imitating a stabbing, or something like that. Actually, you wanna model for me?"

"Sure! Just let me drop off Miku first and I'll come join you." And with that, Len jogged back up the stairs, the front door slamming soon afterwards.

Rin gave a relieved sigh. That was close! Looks like she was a better liar than she thought. Either that, or Len was way too dumb and trusting.

* * *

"When shall I see you again?" Miku asked, batting her eyelashes.

"How about tomorrow?" Len said in a deep, husky voice, grinning. "Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"Sounds fabulous. I can't wait." Miku leaned in for one final kiss before she skipped through the front door of her house. Len honked the horn and pulled out of the driveway, heading back to his own house.

Alright, he thought, time to help Rin with her photos. Typical of her to go for a horror theme. I wonder what she's taking photos for? School? I hope I didn't somehow forget about an assignment. I wonder when it's due...maybe I can get something done over the weekend.

He arrived back home after a little while, jumped out of the car and entered the house, calling "I'm home, Rin!"

"I'm still in the basement."

Len walked down the stairs towards his sister's voice. "Hey, I was just wondering...is this something for school?" He stared into Rin's empty eyes. She waved him over to the tarps and picked up one of the knives, then briskly walked back over to him. Something about the manner in which she moved was unsettling, like how her head was bent ever so slightly towards the ground, her hand grasping the knife so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Len moved back a little. He managed to say "Rin, are you okay?" before Rin came up to him and slashed him across his shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't much admittedly, but it was a start.


End file.
